


A Marriage in the Gardens

by RI_gg632



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, And they're not step-parent/child in this, Arranged Marriage, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Game of Thrones References, Horny, Just two princesses who got married by arranged marriage, Kind of a slow burn, Kinky age play, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Maybe some nipple sucking, Maybe some sexual age play, Maybe some two or threesomes, Mommy kink but no incest cause they're not related in this, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RI_gg632/pseuds/RI_gg632
Summary: Regina and Snow are to be married two days after meeting one another for the benefit of King Leopold and Queen Cora, both have high stakes in the marriage. When love blossoms naturally in small touches, soft kisses, and laughter it may prove that both princesses are getting the far better end of the deal, someone in their corner and someone they can always trust.





	1. A Meeting in the Gardens

Regina stands in the garden as she waits for the Princess from the north to arrive her silk dress blows in the wind her mother, thankfully, did not come with her to meet the princess. In the distance, she sees a girl in a long pink satin dress coming towards her, she immediately stands because she knows somewhere in the castle her mother is watching her every movement.

“Princess Regina?” The girl brushing her brown hair away from her face.

Regina nods and smiles, “Princess Snow I assume then?”

Snow returns her smile and nods and then Regina offers her an arm and leads her to the small gazebo overlooking the water. They sit with their backs facing the castle and Regina smirks knowing it must drive her mother insane that she can’t watch them.

“How was your journey? I understand that it was long,” Regina asks while she reaches for some tea and hands the cup to Snow before pouring herself one.

“Very long we had to make many stops in many cities before our ship finally made it, but we had good weather so I suppose I’m thankful for that,” Snow says as she sips her tea, “It’s strange that you drink such a hot drink in such a hot environment.”

Regina looks down at her tea and then laughs, “I suppose it is to an outsider I never really looked at it that way, I suppose we could put ice in yours and then it’d be iced tea.”

Snow laughs too, “I would be interested in trying that to be honest.”

“I’ll tell them to bring some ice for our tea tomorrow,” Regina promises and Snow smiles in thanks. “So we are to be married in two days?”

“I suppose so, I’m just happy its to someone who seems to have a sense of humor. I was engaged previously to another girl in the Enchanted Forest, a princess as well and she was the least humorous person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. Plus some of the hillside looks like it would make for great horseback rides,” Snow says looking at the hills and grass.

“I love to horseback ride, we should go sometime before we’re wed and then after of course,” Regina squeezes her fingers and smiles as an idea comes to her, “Maybe for our honeymoon?”

“Oh, I’d love that!” Snow relaxes a bit more as Regina’s hand stays wrapped around hers.

“Would you like to take a walk around the gardens?” Regina asks and Snow nods and she takes Regina’s arm again as they walk around the garden, “Do you think you’ll be happy here?”

“I think so, it’s gorgeous here and we seem to get on well which I’m sure will help,” Snow pushes her hair out of her face again for what seems like the umpteenth time.

“Can I show you how we do our hair? The wind from the see makes it hard to wear your hair like what you’re accustomed to,” Snow nods and they sit on a bench while Regina braids her hair for her. “There you go,” She puts the long braid over one shoulder for Snow to see it, “Do you like it?”

Snow nods and she squeezes Regina’s hand again, “Will you do it for me tomorrow?”

Regina nods and smiles again, for what also seems like the umpteenth time, “Yes I’ll do it for as long as you want me to,” she knows her mother would beat her for making such a statement, she is the future queen, right now though she only cares about seeing Snow smile again. Her statement seems to be overwhelmingly successful because Snow grins and then leans in to kiss her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

That night after a quiet dinner between the two families where the only two who talked was Queen Cora and King Leo, Snow and Regina are given the chance to spend some time alone again.

 They step out of the dining hall and Regina turns to the shorter woman, “Where would you like to go?”

“The gardens?” Snow says playing with her braided hair in one hand and holds Regina’s arm with the other, “I think your gardens here are so beautiful.”

“They’re your gardens too now,” They walk slowly around the gardens in the setting sun, “Once it gets dark enough out the candles are lit and then the houses in the hills and mountains light the candles in their homes, I think it’s really gorgeous and I’d love for you to see it.”

Snow nods and they sit in the gazebo again, their back facing the sea so they can look out into the gardens, when Snow shivers in the cool wind from the sea Regina removes her silk cloak and gives it to her. Snow curls underneath it and Regina slowly wraps an arm around her shoulders, Snow smiles up at Regina in response and rests her head on her shoulder. They sit in the gazebo for another 20 minutes before the lanterns are lit and the homes in the mountains and hills begin to light theirs and Regina hears her small gasp, “It’s so beautiful.”

Regina smiles and watches her staring into the gardens, “Yes you are.”

Snow’s head twirls to look up at her and she kisses Regina’s cheek again, her fingers softly grazing her face, “So are you.” Regina slowly moves her head to close the gap and in the candle-lit gardens, they share their first kiss.

They stay there sharing soft kisses until Snow’s shivers become to often and then they walk back inside the castle and up the stairs. When they arrive at Snow’s room, Regina gives her a soft kiss goodnight and then watches her head inside.

The next morning Regina awakes when the sun is only beginning to rise, and dresses quickly in a deep navy silk dress that she thinks Snow would like and quickly braids her hair. She walks the short walk down the corridor to Snow’s room and knocks softly, just incase she’s still asleep, Snow answers dressed in a pale green silk dress and immediately a grin appears, “Regina come in.”

Snow sits on the bench in front of her bed and Regina braids her hair again, “How did you sleep?”

“Wonderfully, the bed was very comfortable,” Snow responds as Regina ties the ribbon in her hair and then puts it over her shoulder again for Snow to see, “It’s perfect.”

They head down for breakfast but when they  enter Regina only sees her dad, “Daddy did we miss breakfast?” King Henry smiles softly, “No, no not at all Cora is upset that the wrong flower was delivered for the wedding so now she is threatening to delay the wedding for a fortnight and King Leopold is refusing.”

 “Well we don’t want a delay either,” Regina says and Snow nods, “It wouldn’t be canceled altogether would it?”

“No, your mother is receiving a strong and powerful alliance from this marriage,” Henry looks at Snow, “I apologize Princess that was inappropriate.”

Snow waves him off, “I heard the entire time on the journey here not to screw this up because our Kingdom was receiving more money.” King Henry nods and when the servants begin to bring out Regina and Snow’s breakfast, tells them to

have a nice breakfast and that should they need anything he’ll be in the library.

“Your father seems nice,” Snow says as she eats her breakfast across from Regina.

Regina nods and smiles, “My daddy’s the best, my mother is a tyrant though. I told them how we wanted to go horseback riding for our honeymoon, my mother had a fit but my father assured me that we could go to his hunting cabin it isn’t far but far enough away we won’t be bothered by my mother.”

“That’s so exciting! When will we leave?” Snow leans forward excited and grabs Regina’s hand, grinning ear to ear.

Regina intertwines their fingers and rubs her thumb over the back of her hand, “A few days after the wedding, my father wants to make sure that it’s prepared for the arrival of two princesses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined and if you have a Tumblr give me a follow (sometimes I'll post sneak-peeks and you guys can send me prompts) my name is regal-believerxrizzlexaddict


	3. Talks of the Past

They sit in the gazebo, the castle is bustling to prepare for the wedding and neither of them want to be in anyone’s way, they sip on their iced tea and even Regina admits that it is more refreshing in the warm sun. Their hands are lightly intertwined, “So are you ready for married life? I’ve been told that its jarring for some people at first,” Snow asks looking over at Regina sipping her tea.

“I don’t think I’ll have an issue with that as long as I have a wife who will always be in my corner,” Regina looks over at Snow questioningly, “Someone who I can trust above all else.”

Snow nods and squeezes her hand again, “I’ll be that person if you’ll be that person for me.”

Regina leans forward and they share a long kiss their arms wrapped around one another, holding the other tightly when they part with their kiss they stay wrapped in their hug their heads resting on the other’s shoulders.

“Do you want children? I mean I realize that obviously we can’t, and I don’t really know how it would be possible to-”

“Don’t worry Cora has a plan for that already it will likely include enchanting a toy cock with magic,” Regina says with a scoff, “My mother doesn’t do anything without a plan and she most definitely wants her lineage carried on.”

Snow winces, “A toy cock? That sounds incredibly painful and not at all enjoyable.”

Regina let’s out a soft chuckle before looking down into Snow’s horrified face, “I’m sorry I don’t mean to laugh at you but honestly it really isn’t if you’re already wet enough.”

Snow looks at her with a puzzled face, “You’ve been with someone before?”

Regina nods slowly, “Men and women, my mother wants me to marry a woman though, she says they’re easier to manipulate and control and she doesn’t think I can handle a man.” Snow pulls away her hand and begins to back away when Regina is quick to assure, “I don’t want that Snow and I don’t want that for our marriage, we won’t even do the act tomorrow if you don’t want. We just have to go to sleep in the same room, not even the same bed, everything will be alright don’t worry. I’ve dealt with my mother a long time, I know how she operates and I’ll protect you for the rest of my life.”

“Promise?” Snow asks staring into Regina’s eyes.

“I promise, I’ll protect you until the day I die.” Snow searches her face looking for a lie and then she sighs and sits back against Regina.

“Can we go for a walk again?” Snow quietly requests and Regina leads her around the large garden slowly, they walk in silence for awhile, “So no act tomorrow?”

“Not unless you want to,” Regina promises and kisses Snow’s forehead, looking into her eyes as they stop walking, “I promise not unless you want to,” Regina kisses her lips and smiles comfortingly at the shorter woman. Regina caresses her check with her thumb and Snow kisses her again, “Come on I’ll show you my favorite part to escape when my mother is being particularly cruel.”

Regina leads her down a path that slowly narrows and turns to dirt before it finally ends at the site of a beautiful pond and large trees. Regina sits down against one of the trees in the plush grass and then tugs on Snow’s hand to do the same, they both sit against the tree looking into the pond while Snow plays with Regina’s fingers.

Regina takes her other hand and tilts Snow’s chin to look up at her and kisses her, “You’re gorgeous, Snow.”

“My other fiancé, that other woman?” Snow looks at Regina seeing if she recalls and Regina nods, “She never would tell me that, I saw her countless times because we had a long engagement until I was of age, she would only insult and humiliate me.”

Regina wraps her arms around Snow’s small waist, “That’ll never happen again,” Regina peppers her lips with soft and short kisses. When Snow deepens the kiss and slowly opens her lips, Regina’s tongue slides in and Snow can’t help but moan into her mouth, Snow’s own tongue slowly slides it’s way into Regina’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate the comment(s) and kudos, so please keep leaving them they always make me happy! My tumblr is regal-believerxrizzlexaddict sometimes I give sneakpeeks and am willing to talk about the stories more, so if you're interested connect with me on there.
> 
> Thanks!


	4. A Dress Made From Snow

Regina stands at the end of the aisle in a snow white dress, and stares at the doors of the Great Hall willing them to open when they do and Snow White, accompanied by her father, walks down the aisle in a cream white dress. The actual wedding ceremony occurs in the Great Hall and the ceremony flies by for both women and at the end they happily smile into their first kiss as a married couple.

They both walk back down the aisle, Snow holding Regina’s arm, and whispers, “I love this dress it looks like snow.”

“It is, I thought it would be fitting,” they laugh and share another kiss before exiting the Great Hall.

The entire day seems to go by in the blink of an eye and before it’s even realized Regina is being led to her room, where Snow is already waiting per her mother’s instructions, with the obvious intent that they consummate their marriage and begin trying for children. Regina enters the room to find Snow standing placing with her hands, she’s in a long white satin dress that is thin enough to be entirely see through.

Regina approaches her as though she would a frightened horse and whispering softly, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Snow whispers back letting out the hint of a smile.

“I’m sorry my mother made them dress you in this, but you do look beautiful,” Regina says hooking her pinky finger with Snow’s pinky.

Snow looks down at the dress again rubbing it in between her thumb and index fingers with her other hand, “It’s completely see-through.”

“I know but you look gorgeous,” Regina takes her other hand and lifts up Snow’s chin, “Just because you’re dressed like this doesn’t mean we have to do anything.”

Snow nods and then sits down on the cushioned bench at the end of the bed, “Maybe just some kissing? I like the kissing…a lot.” Regina nods and sits beside her and slowly leans in to kiss her softly and when she pulls away Snow chases after her lips, immediately deepening the kiss and opening her mouth so Regina will slip her tongue into her mouth. Snow moans into the kiss and then slips her tongue into Regina’s mouth wrapping her arms around Regina’s neck tighter.

They break the kiss when they both need air and Snow smiles up at Regina, “I really like kissing you.”

“I really like kissing you too,” Regina smiles and kisses her lips quickly because both are still breathing heavy, “Would you like to lay down in the bed? I’ll even lay on top of the covers, if you’d like.”

 “No, I think I’d actually like you underneath them with me,” Snow says and then she crawls into bed, her bare ass completely visible to Regina. Regina follows her and slides in beside her leaving a bit of a gap, Snow’s cheeks are slightly pink, “You just saw my ass didn’t you?”

Regina nods and Snow giggles and covers her face with her hands, “Don’t be embarrassed it was a lovely ass, very firm and petite.”

Snow giggles harder turning onto her side and pressing her face against Regina’s shoulder, “For someone who was so against consummating our marriage tonight, I think I should’ve been a bit more concerned about showing you my ass.” Regina laughs too wrapping her arms around Snow and pulling her on top of her and kissing her again, Snow’s fingers graze Regina’s cheeks and then move upwards into her hair as they kiss their tongues playing together. They continue kissing until they both pull away panting, laughing and giggling, running their fingers through the other’s hair, and then when they can finally breathe again they make-out again. At some point they both fall asleep, Snow sleeping on top of Regina, her face blowing warm puffs of air into Regina’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I'm studying for an exam so I've been trying to be good but today I just couldn't help the urge to write. I'm really excited to show you guys the next few chapters cause I went in an "interesting" direction, should definitely look at some of the tags and I think I'm adding on one more tonight (not for this current chapter but for the future ones).


	5. Morning Talks and Magic

When they wake up Snow is still on top of Regina and Regina grins up at her kissing her head, “Sleep well, dear?” Snow nods, nuzzling her face back into Regina’s neck and is asleep again a few minutes later, and a few more minutes after that, so is Regina. When they wake up again it’s a full hour and a half later and breakfast is being delivered to their room.

They sit up and Snow moves to sit in between Regina’s legs as they eat breakfast, Snow picks at her breakfast, “What’s wrong do you not like it?”

“No, of course I do it’s very good,” Snow says smiling up at Regina as she continues to pick.

Regina watches her eat for a few more minutes but Snow is merely picking, “Then why aren’t you eating?”

Snow sighs and runs her hand through her hair, “I’m just still not used to having such a heavy breakfast.”

“Well what did you used to eat for breakfast at your home, I’ll just tell my mother what you need and she can tell the kitchens?”

Snow looks down at her hands and she feels her cheeks redden, “Trust me you don’t want to know, and you most certainly will not want to tell your mother.”

Regina pushes away the now half-eaten tray of food and turns Snow to face her, “Who can you trust here if you can’t trust me?”

Snow looks down and takes in a deep breath, “Until like a week before I left I used to eat breakfast from my wet-nurse,” Regina’s mouth drops open and Snow scoots forward and lets her bare feet hit the cold ground, not even realizing how it makes her feet immediately freeze as she backs away from the bed, “I knew I shouldn’t have said anything I don’t know why I thought that wouldn’t disgust you.”

Regina stands too and slowly approaches, but the other girl has continued to step backwards until she has hit the wall and she lets out a noise that sounds like it’s a mixture of a sob and a gasp, “Are you okay?” Regina asks softly and the look Snow’s eyes is fearful as she realizes she’s trapped between the wall and Regina walking towards her. Regina gingerly links their fingers together, barely holding onto one another, “I’m not shocked because I’m disgusted, I’m shocked because it’s hot. I used to like it when…well when my partners, I suppose, used to suck on mine.”

“Yeah but you didn’t have a baby so it’s impossible for you to-” she watches Regina close her eyes and then she raises her hand and makes a motion across her breasts and when Regina opens her eyes again it’s Snow’s mouth that is open, “You…you know magic?!”

Regina shrugs and looks at their intertwined hands, “For better or for worse, yes. My mother forced me to learn I try not to use it a lot but I suppose it’s useful during times like these,” Regina pulls her away from the wall and into her arms, and Snow nuzzles herself into the other girl’s neck as Regina raises her hand to the back of her head feeling for a bump. Snow begins to sob and Regina lifts her and carries her back to the bed, Regina tries hard not to think about the fact that Snow’s warm pussy is against her tummy as she cradles her in her lap and murmurs that everything will be alright.

When Snow’s sobs finally slow and then stop, Regina slips one arm out of her nightgown so that she can remove her nipple and then she rearranges Snow’s legs so that she can now be cradled like a baby. “You should know that I like being treated like a baby in the middle of the night and early morning,” Snow whispers and Regina kisses her forehead and nods, running her fingers through her hair again.

Snow doesn’t latch on immediately instead she just rests her head against Regina’s chest and Regina kisses her softly, running her fingers slowly up and down Snow’s arms and back. It takes another half hour before Snow captures her nipple quickly sucking eagerly her hand fisting around Regina’s nightgown as she eats, Regina slowly rocks her and kisses her head as she eats. When Snow finishes, Regina kisses her head again and then slowly maneuvers her so that she’s straddling her with her head on Regina’s shoulder to burp. Regina pats Snow’s back until she burps, “What a good baby girl,” Regina says rubbing Snow’s back soothingly and kissing her head.

Snow leans her head against Regina’s shoulder, her eyes growing heavy again as she mumbles, “Mama.”

“Shhh just go to sleep baby and I’ll be here,” Regina gently cradles her again and Snow’s head rests against her chest as she sleeps. An hour later, Regina feels a gentle stirring and smiles down at Snow, “Better now baby?”

Snow nods, “Thank you for not judging me about crying like that and for this weird thing I have to revert to a toddler, she always used to ignore my crying when she was being mean and she wouldn’t even talk about me sucking on her nipple just for the feeling.” Snow shivers and then shakes her head as if to rid herself of the unwanted memories, “Either way thank you so much for understanding,” Snow hugs her and kisses her cheek and then dips her lips to meet Regina’s soft lips, their mouths opening almost immediately and their tongues slide against one another. Regina wraps her arms around Snow’s small waist as they kiss and her fingers gently massage the other girl’s scalp, and for the next hour they trade between soft, panting kisses as they catch their breath and heavy make-out sessions that last for multiple minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...now you know why this story has those tags at the end and the direction of the story, you can kinda assume that these two went down the rabbit hole and are now living in the damn castle in said rabbit hole :D (really hope you guys get what I meant). Anyways there's still a few more surprises with this stuff so please let me know what yall think and whether you like it!


	6. Fun Times with Mama

When they finally leave their room, in the late morning it’s only because they promised Henry that they’d meet with him to discuss their honeymoon. They find Henry in the library reading at his desk and Regina pulls out a chair for Snow and then sits down in the other chair beside her, “You both look happy, I’m glad to see that.” Their fingers intertwine as they smile back at him, “Well I received a letter from the caretakers of the lodge with the morning post and they said they would be ready to host you in three days.”

“How long will we stay for?” Snow asks looking between Regina and Henry.

Henry shrugs, “However long you both wish, why don’t you both go and discuss it they said they don’t mind and they look forward to hosting you.”

They walk to the gardens and sit in their normal place, Snow leans against Regina and Regina’s arms wrap around her waist, “How long are you thinking? A week?”

“Doesn’t that seem short for a honeymoon though?” Regina asks kissing Snow’s head as they stare out at the gardens, “I mean two weeks is more reasonable, isn’t it?”

Snow looks up at her with wide eyes, “Whatever would we do for two weeks?”

“Make-out, horseback ride, maybe even do more than making out if you’re comfortable with it,” Regina says a small smile appearing on her face.

“And if I’m not? Then you’ll just grow tired of me and being trapped up there with nowhere to escape, at least here you can come and go as you please.”

Regina straddles her lap and kisses her hard, “I’ll never tire of you, I promise. How about we have daddy tell them a week and a half to two weeks? If you want to go home early then we’ll leave at a week and a half, and if you like it there then we’ll stay.”

Snow nods, happy with the compromise, her arms wrap around Regina’s waist, “I like you on top it feels like your grounding me.”

“Why do you need to be grounded?” Regina kisses down her jaw and then down her neck.

Snow tilts her head the opposite direction so Regina can reach more of her neck, “So then I can’t run.”

Regina runs her fingers down her cheek as she stares into her eyes, “Well now you don’t have to run anymore, our love for one another will grow and we’ll have each other until the end.”

Snow leans up to capture Regina’s lips and she wraps her arms around Regina’s neck as they kiss deeply in the gazebo, “Take me back to our room?”

Regina helps her up and Snow takes her arm as they walk back to the castle, and then up the large staircase to their room. Once the door is closed, Regina pushes Snow up against it and kisses her hard, her tongue breaking through Snow’s lips. Regina unties her silk dress and it falls from her body, leaving her naked and Snow panting, she picks up Snow and carries her to the bed.

“Mama?” Snow asks her fingers playing with Regina’s hair, her head against Regina’s breast.

Regina nods, “Yes, yes I’m your mama and you’re my baby.” Snow smiles and then her lips attach to the nipple and she suckles, and Regina’s head is thrown back into the pillows, “Good girl baby. Yes, yes that feels so good for mama now,” Regina’s hand fingers her own pussy, “Touch yourself baby just like I am.”

Snow lets go to watch Regina’s hand and then she snakes her own hand up her dress and fingers her pussy, her lips reattach to Regina’s nipple, and her free hand cradles Snow’s head. Snow follows Regina’s guide and when Regina increases her speed, Snow increases hers faster and faster. Snow’s lips are still wrapped around Regina’s nipple as her body begins to shake and then both women are orgasming with loud screams of ‘mama’ and ‘baby.’

When Snow finally releases her nipple, she leans back into Regina’s arms still being cradled, and Regina takes her hand and sucks on each of her wet fingers, “Good baby girl.” She takes her hand and lightly tickles Snow’s stomach so she squeals and then Snow sucks on each of her fingers.

Regina lifts her again so her head is on her shoulder and pats her back until she burps and then leans back into her arms, being cradled, “Mama.”

“Yes baby and you’re such a good girl for mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support with this story! I hope you enjoy the update! ;) Leave a comment or message me on Tumblr regal-believerxrizzlexaddict


	7. Gardens and Mama

After they finish dinner, they walk outside to the gardens again and sit in their normal spot under the gazebo. Snow sits on Regina’s lap, cuddled into her chest as she stares out into the lit gardens, “So…this um afternoon was interesting…”

Regina laughs softly and kisses her head, “If you didn’t like it-”

“I never said that! I mean I’m the one who had a wet-nurse in the morning until a week before I was married,” Snow’s neck snaps to look at her before she continues, “I just can’t believe you like it too.”

Regina shrugs, “I think it’s hot, besides I’m somebody that no one else can be for you, I like that special connection.”

Snow kisses her ear and whispers, “I always wanted a mama, like you.” Regina kisses her neck and then sucks where her throat is, hard and long enough to leave a mark there.

Regina kisses up her neck to her ear, “You’re my baby, Snow, and I’ll always be here to take care of you.”

They stay in the gardens for another hour mainly kissing and at times talking softly until they decide to go back to their room. When they reach the top of the stairs that lead directly to their corridor, Regina picks up Snow, and settles her on her hip as she walks to their room. Snow’s head rests on Regina’s shoulders and grabs hold of her dress directly over her tit, “Mama,” Snow whispers quietly as Regina approaches the door.

Regina kisses her lips softly, “Are you hungry baby?”

Snow nods as they enter their room and then Regina locks it, “I know baby I just have to get us both our nightgowns.” Snow whines when Regina sets her down on the bed and Regina immediately picks her up again, “You want to help mama?”

Snow nods and Regina carries her to her wardrobe, where she quickly grabs the first two see-through nightgowns, “You like these baby?”

Snow nods and bounces excitedly in her arms, “Mama!”

Regina kisses her lips as she sets her back down on the bed, “Once I change you, then you can eat baby,” Regina unties her dress and lays her back so she can remove it and then she pulls her nightgown over her head and pulls it down over her body. She unties her own dress and then picks up Snow again to slide onto the bed with her pulling the covers over them as Snow begins to eat.

After Snow is done and is relaxing against Regina’s chest, Regina grabs the brush on the end table and unties the ribbon from Snow’s hair and begins to brush out the braid. Snow grins up at her, “Thank you and I don’t mean for brushing my hair,” Snow kisses Regina’s lips.

“Did you like being carried around?” Regina asks peppering her lips and jawline with soft kisses.

Snow blushes and then nods, “It made me feel like a baby and that you would take care of me. Trust me you’re the first to ever do that for me, and the first to ever let me call you mama,” Snow kisses her neck sucking on Regina’s pulse point, “I love when you call me baby too.”

Regina rolls on top of her and straddles her hips as Snow stares up at her grinning, “Kiss me mama,” Regina grins into the kiss, her tongue slips inside Snow’s mouth.

Her hands massage Snow’s tits over her dress as they make out before finally breaking apart for air, “You have such perky tits baby and they’re so responsive to me.”

Snow moans and then leans up again to capture Regina’s lips, and wrapping her arms around her neck, “Feels so good mama.” Regina unties her nightgown and moans at the sight of her perky tits, “Don’t hurt me, mama,” and Regina kisses her again softly and gently pads her thumb over her hard nipple and Snow moans immediately in response.

At some point they must both fall asleep because when Regina awakes again, she’s still naked and it’s still dark out and Snow is sucking on her nipple, her eyes still closed. Regina runs her fingers through her hair comfortingly and Snow’s eyes slowly open and stare up at her as they blink slowly, her hand reaches up and her fingers graze Regina’s cheek and she mumbles, “Mama.”

“Hi baby girl, are you eating again?” Regina asks and Snow nods, “You want me to hold you while I nurse you?”

Snow lets go of her nipple with a soft pop and nods, Regina sits up fixing the pillows so she can lean against them comfortably, and then she lifts up Snow and cradles her. Snow just rests her head against Regina’s breast staring up at her and then she begins to suck again, Regina covers them with a blanket while Snow nurses. It’s at least another half-hour before Snow is done and they fall back to sleep, this time with Snow laying on top of Regina.

Regina wakes up to the morning sun shining into the room, but she magics the room dark again and then wraps her arms back around Snow and they both sleep until the mid-morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever! I'm going to start trying to get ahead again in this story but I hope you enjoy this update! Let me know what you think about the direction these two are headed.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that I haven't posted yet for A Place for You so to make it up to yall, I have decided to share this new story I am working on
> 
> As always please let me know what you think and my tumblr is regal-believerxrizzlexaddict


End file.
